CADA 25 DE DICIMEMBRE
by Asagui Yakuza
Summary: Historia One shot Riren, en conmemoración a la Navidad


CADA 25 DE DICIEMBRE

 **ONE SHOT**

 **Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

 **Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy ademas es Levi x Eren**

 **Nota de la autora: la historia se narrara bajo la perspectiva de Levi, y referente a lo de My neko love, habemus conti, jajaja, la publicare la semana que viene. Saludos y gracias por leer.**

CADA 25 DE DICIEMBRE

Fiesta, palabra que proviene del latín, _festum_ , si lo defino, desde el texto contextual de la primera pagina de internet que me apareció en Google diría: _Se trata de un_ _rito social_ _, compartido entre un grupo de_ _personas_ _, . Algunas fiestas se llevan a cabo en honor de una persona, día o evento concreto. A este tipo de fiestas también se les suele denominar celebraciones o conmemoraciones._ Cada uno con sus **agasajos**.

Sea lo que esta ultima palabra signifique, no volveré a buscar en el navegador, en fin, como quiera que lo defina, en realidad, en mi vida no he tenido un motivo para celebrar, no he tenido un grupo de personas que dedicaran ese tiempo en mi, desde pequeño, no he festejado con nadie algo importante, tampoco comparto la emoción que veo provoca celebrar algo tan simple, un cumpleaños, nadie sabe que día nací, un día de la madre, ja, mi madre murió hace años, día del padre, el bastardo ni siquiera lo conocí, cuando me gradué de la universidad, ni siquiera asistí a la ceremonia, solo recogí mi papel en las oficinas del plantel, puede que mi inicio suene negativo, pero así soy, mi situación empeoro cuando me mude a Alemania, cada maldito mes parecía que se debía festejar algo, pero, creo que si consideramos que soy el jefe del departamento de Marketing y que me pagan 190,000.00 € anuales, y que debo diseñar algo que haga que la empresa de adornos venda, bueno, no esta mal, solo una fecha es la que odio mas que todas, y si táchenme de Grich no me importa.

La Navidad, cualquier niño o al menos persona no amargada diría que es su época favorita del año, no los culpo, cada quien es libre, y la verdad, cada quien celebra a su manera, es la época mas variante del año, emociones se desbordan, la gente se ama o se odia mas, es cuando puedes, experimentar el calor de la familia, o las mas profunda soledad.

Lo único que hacia diferente ese 25 de Diciembre, al menos para mi, era, que ese día también cumplía años, antes mencione que nadie sabe esa fecha, me han preguntado pero, nunca respondía.

En principios de Diciembre, llego un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria, me entere que muchos de ellos, eran aspirantes a Diseñadores gráficos, tenían la oportunidad de tener como experiencia, entrar a una empresa que se dedicaba a fabricar adornos de temporada, la empresa tenia un programa de alentar a los jóvenes que querían seguir este negocio, no era raro para mi, hasta que, un día me llamaron a la oficina y me tope con Erwin Smith, todos dirían que es el jefe perfecto, pero en realidad es un idiota, al entrar me llamo la intención que también estaba ahí la ciega de mierda, Hanji Zoe, ella es la mejor diseñadora de la empresa "Maria`s Collection", al momento de que me acerque, note su patética sonrisa de oreja a oreja , que era obvio que tenia que preguntar.

- _¿para que coños me interrumpes?, ¿crees que tus feos Renados se venden solos?_

- _PFFF jajaja, ¿Renados?_ _dijo Hanji_

- _Erwin nombro a los nuevos peluches de Reno de ese modo, fue una mierdenjada de tu parte,_

- _jajajaja, ah ya mierdenjada osea mierda con una_

 _-cállate ciega, si cuentas el chiste ya no es gracioso_

 _-no me hables así Levi, o te quito tu aguinaldo_ _Erwin cruzo los brazos ante la declaración de su empleado_ _se escucha lindo Renado, a los niños les gusta_

 _-hablo como se me da la gana, ya dime que quieres_

 _-bueno, los dos están aquí, porque tenemos este año, no solo estudiantes, son herederos de empresas que tienen tratos con Maria`s Collection, el grupo consta de 4 jóvenes, aparte de talentosos, estarán siendo entrenados por cada uno de ustedes_

 _-¿y por qué carajos nosotros?_

 _-porque sus papas me pagaron mucho dinero, Hanji te ocuparas de dos jóvenes, y tu Levi de otros dos_

 _-...no_

Me di la vuelta y solo escuche que Erwin comenzó a gritar, hasta que escuche unas palabras que me hicieron girar.

 _-te daré doble aguinaldo, d-de 20 días,_

 _-jodete, no me quiero involucrar con un par de mocosos babosos,_

 _-¡día pagado al doble!, por...todo el mes, son 31 días has cuentas_

 _-a mi me ofreció lo mismo jajaja, anda Leviduende, no quiero ser la única con niños_

 _-tsk..._

No se como termine accediendo, pero en la tarde, al bajar por el elevador de cristal, pude ver, a 4 estudiantes, con un uniforme color beige, pantalón y faldas negras, Hanji estaba a mi lado, con la típica cara de tonta.

 _-ouh, yo quiero a la niña de la bufanda roja y al …_ _la mujer de anteojos grito de emoción, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al ver entre la gente, a un joven que llamo su atención_ _¡quiero a ese quiero a ese!_

 _-no son frutas para que las escojas, compórtate_ _al momento de que nos acercamos, los 4 uniformados, se pusieron en línea, varios al verme parecía que un fantasma se había colocado enfrente de ellos_ _tsk, acabemos de una vez, Digan nombre y de que empresa vienen_

Unas manos se levantaron con seguridad, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos, cuando los vi, parecían esferas de navidad, grandes, de un tono dorado, y llenos de entusiasmo, sus mejillas rosadas, quizá por el frio de afuera,...y una bufanda verde que cubría su cuello, al otro ni me importo como lucia.

 _-soy Armin Arlet y vengo de la compañía "Oyisan",_

 _-Eren Jeager, "Shingeki S.A"_

 _-Mikasa Ackerman, "Red dreams"_

 _-Jean.._

Pero entonces escuche como interrumpían con un tono de burla.

 _-cara de mula jajaja_

 _-DEJAME EN PAZ JEAGER_

 _-pffffff jajajaja_

 _-¡cállense mierda¡, miren mocosos idiotas me vale un pino talado que sus padres tengan dinero para pagarle a alguien que les suene los mocos de su nariz, aquí el que manda soy yo, y el primero que salga con sus pendejadas se va de este edificio, ¿les quedo claro?_

Los 4 se quedaron quietos, menos el castaño, que me miro desafiante, así que eso me llamo la atención, me acerque a el, y acomode mi saco color negro, para mirarlo fijamente, a lo me sorprendió notar que sus ojos eran en realidad verde agua.

 _-si señor_

 _-si_

 _-ellos empezaron, pero si_

 _-por mi esta bien_

Resulto que ese mocoso no se quedaría bajo mi tutela, Hanji lo comenzó a llamar de una manera, poco profesional para mi gusto, aunque al mocoso no le parecio molestarle.

 _-Erencito, yaay desde el elevador te eche el ojo, conque, diseñador, puf, bienvenido al mundo del Marketing, y Mikasa, corazón, un gusto, soy la jefa del departamento de diseño de toooda la empresa, desde el diseño industrial, hasta los logos y slogans de productos que salen cada temporada, este mes comenzamos con las fiestas decembrinas, o como yo le digo, Navistejo_

 _-..¿Por qué Navistejo?_

 _-porque si y ya, cállate Erencito_

Los otros dos que me tocaron, parecían idiotas, solo decían si o no a todo lo que les decía, cuando era tiempo de salir del trabajo, note que la chica llamada Mikasa, estaba acomodando la bufanda del chico castaño, Eren si mal no recuerdo, solo grito como niña.

 _-¡ya Mikasa no eres mi mamá!, además ella así no me la acomoda..._

 _-te va a dar frio si te la dejas así,_

 _-no me importa, además no quiero ir a casa_

 _-mamá se va a molestar_

 _-no me importa_

 _-te quitara tu domingo_

 _-no me importa y lo que sigue, me sigue sin importar, le avise a papá y me dijo que me podía quedar un poco tarde a comer algo de la calle, estamos en Alemania, hace mucho que no pasamos una festividad aquí, deberías hacer lo mismo y por lo menos, pasear un rato_

 _-tengo tarea_

 _-estamos de vacaciones,…_

 _-tengo tarea que no entregue, algún día debía de terminarla, ¿seguro que estarás bien?_

 _-si, la señora Hanji me dijo que me mostraría los Renados_

 _-¿Renados?, aah ya los que bautizaron como Redolfos, son lindos y según se huelen a canela..._

 _-me mostrara como diseñan en un programa de draw, es uno de los programas más reconocidos en el mundo del diseño y es de las herramientas más destacadas entre la comunidad gracias a su facilidad de manejo, simplemente puede usarse para cualquier cosa, ilustraciones vectoriales, diseño de páginas, dibujo, edición_

El mocoso parecía disfrutar hablar tanto, pero a mi me comenzó a fastidiar, claro que, me llamo la atención, con que pasión lo hacia, justo antes de irme, la loca se subió a mi espalda y me grito en la oreja.

 _-¡LEVI MI TRABAJO SE BORRO AYUDAMEEEEEEEEH!_

 _-QUITATE MIERDA_

De un golpe certero la derribe, quedo boca arriba, pero aun así dando de gritos.

 _-¡mis archivos se borraron y no se que hacer, tu sabes de maquinas ayúdame, el trabajo de toda la campaña estaba ahí!_

 _-¿no hiciste un respaldo?_

 _-am..._

 _-¿Qué coño hiciste?_

 _-….descargue música a mi USB y no tenia espacio, así que no hice respaldo, e instale un juego de pacman en el ordenador, que ahora que lo pienso no creo que fuera buena idea..._

Le di una patada en el estomago a Hanji, no sin antes correr a su área de trabajo, cuando llegue la maquina arrojo una pantalla azul, el anuncio de muerte de cualquier ordenador, pase mis manos por mi cara al darme cuenta de lo estúpida que pueden llegar a ser algunas personas, estaba trabajando y sin poder solucionarlo cuando, Hanji de nuevo apareció junto al mocoso ese.

 _-lárgate tonta, me desconcentras_

 _-Erencito sabe repararlo_

 _-¿ah?_ _ mire al chico con un aire superior, _ _¿te crees capaz?_

 _-si no me creyera capaz, no lo hubiera mencionado, déjemelo a mi_

 _-¿y si lo empeoras?_

No me dijo nada, solo emano una sonrisa, se quito su saco escolar y la bufanda, revelando una camisa blanca bien planchada por debajo, su delgada figura resaltaba, con sumo cuidado tecleo algo, movió el mouse, ladeo la cabeza, saco un USB de su bolsillo y comenzó a trabajar, después de un par de horas, note que la pantalla azul no estaba, dejando a la vista un santa estrellándose en el fondo, Eren lanzo una risa y le entrego la memoria a Hanji.

 _-listo, el respaldo esta ahí, en mi memoria no tengo nada importante, solo un programa de instalación, se la puede quedar_

 _-ay Erencito eres un ángel, que digo un ángel, mi salvador, te ganaste una cena conmigo y este chocolate que tenia en mi bolsillo, oye, en menos de unas horas solucionaste lo que luego el ingeniero en sistemas se tarda en resolver en una semana_

 _-bueno, supongo que no es gran cosa_

 _-iré por un café, ya es un poco tarde, lamento si te cause alguna molestia Erencito, ¿gustas algo, te puedo llevar a tu casa?_

 _-n-no asi esta bien, me alegra haber ayudado_

Ni bien dijo eso, su celular sonó, se pudo escuchar por la bocina que era una voz femenina, reclamándole algo, y el contestando algo como, "si, lo se, me quede en el trabajo, estoy bien, si voy para allá," y colgó.

 _-ouh, mami y papi deben estar preocupados, pues como no si ya son las 10 PM, insisto, te llevo a tu casa_

 _-pues y-yo_

 _-¡Hanjiiiiiiii, mira mira llegaron!_ _de repente apareció Erwin dando de saltos con su estúpido reno, y se lo mostro a la lentes locos_ _esta es la nueva línea, aparte de súper suaves serán súper olorosos, el sweater que diseñaste les queda perfecto y queda conforme al olor que emanan, el rojo para la canela, el verde para el pastel de fruta y el beige para el jengibre,_

 _-oh si oh si oh siiiii_

 _-¿ah, Eren Jeager?_

 _-hola Sr. Smith_

 _-hola, no es que no me de gusto pero, ¿tu aquí?_

 _-se quedo para ayudarme con un lio, el equipo se volvió loco quien sabe porque jajajaa,_

 _-pues te lo agradezco, ten tu recompensa_ _Erwin le mostro el peluche, que era el de sweater rojo, Eren lo miro extrañado pero feliz y lo primero que hizo fue olerlo_ _¿Qué opinas?_

 _-huele bien, es, agradable, pero, bueno, creo que, todo lindo sweater navideño, merece una bufanda o un gorro_

La verdad, la idea no era mala, a lo que Erwin se quedo callado y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al joven.

 _-tienes razón, después de todo, hace frio, con razón sentía que algo faltaba_

 _-¿puedo quedarme con Erencito en mi departamento de trabajo?_

 _-mejor aun, Levi, tu te quejas de que Hanji luego no te cuenta que hace, Eren demostró ser listo, serás asistente de Hanji para que este le diga a Levi, lo que haces, cuando no le dices que haces...¿entendiste?_

 _-algo así, quiere que le diga a Levi que planea la señora Hanji_

 _-exacto, ya lo comprenderás,_

 _-bueno, Erencito se quedo tarde así que me lo llevo a su casa_

 _-no, tu y yo debemos quedarnos para diseñar esa bufanda, Levi, llévalo tu a su casa_

 _-¡¿que?!_

 _-¿ah?!_

No podía dejar que un mocoso de 15 años se fuera solo,...no creo que pudiéramos ganar la demanda si algo le pasaba, lo miraba de vez en cuando pero, note que se dedico a contemplar el paisaje por la ventana del auto todo el camino a su casa, de vez en cuando me decía a donde ir, en una parte del recorrido, había trafico.

Fue ahí, cuando la tensión apareció, al voltear mi cabeza, note que me estaba observando, pero al verse descubierto giro rápidamente la vista, tenia las orejas rojas, y la nariz también, note que su bufanda no la tenia puesta, y también note que la ventana del auto estaba abierta, yo tenia gorro, bufanda, guantes,...y un abrigo, así que no me percataba que hacia frio en el auto, cosa que, me hizo sentir algo culpable por no considerarlo, sin decir nada encendí la calefacción, y cerré las ventanas, aprovechando la luz roja del semaforo para dar un vistazo a la parte trasera de los asientos, sacar una manta que tenia de emergencias, ya que había ocasiones en las que me quedaba a dormir en la oficina, se la extendí, pareció no entender mi acción, porque solo me miro fijamente, estaba a punto de decirle que la tomara obviamente con su respectivo insulto pero, solo volvió a sonreír, sostuvo la manta y se envolvió con ella, dijo con una expresión alegre.

 _-gracias,_

 _-no es nada, eres un descuidado y dejaste tu bufanda, tsk, claro que, dudo que hiciera mucho por ti, hace demasiado frio_

 _-eejeje, si mi mamá me dijo lo mismo, no me acostumbro a la ropa tan abrigadora, antes vivamos en Japón, pero no en las partes donde cae nieve_

 _-¿eres de los Jeager?_

 _-si, se que la gente espera mucho de mi, espero no decepcionar a nadie_

 _-tuviste un buen primer día así que no te estreses tanto_

Lo note, tenia por primera vez en mi vida, una platica tan calmada, y tan natural, como si siempre hubiera hablado contigo, aunque decías de vez en cuando una estupidez, entendía que eras un idiota, y que tu edad te permitía fantasear o, ser un niño, te deje en tu casa, y volviste a sonreír, muchas veces vi que la gente me sonreía pero, en el fondo, sentí que eran falsas, porque se, que mi carácter no era de su agrado, pero sabia que eras sincero, porque lo note en tus ojos.

Esas tres semanas, te desenvolviste bien en el trabajo, y todos los días, te dejaba en tu casa, la manta que te di era costumbre que la tomaras para envolverte en ella cuando subías al auto, me aseguraba que siempre estuviera limpia y que oliera bien, porque me empezó a gustar como rozabas la nariz en la tela para percibir ese aroma, el día 24, mi rutina era la misma, trabajar hasta tarde, pero ese día no te lleve a tu casa, me deseaste una feliz Navidad, poco después te fuiste con tu familia.

El 25, me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que querías verme, no se porque me emocione tanto al verlo, pero cuando te vi, extendiste una caja roja, no mas grande que tus manos, cuando la abrí, descubrí un té negro de buena calidad, intente darte las gracias pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, me estabas tu agradeciendo, diciendo, cosas que no tenias idea, de cuanto me afecto, o cuanto bien me hizo.

 _-yo, le quería agradecer, no sabia que darle, note que, usted tiene en su oficina, una cafetera y algo parecido a esto, espero que le guste_ _ intente volver a expresar mi gratitud, y hablaste tan descuidadamente_ _también quería, mas bien, quiero saber si, usted, bueno, y-yo lo veo ya como un amigo, desde, hace tiempo y lamento si he sido una molestia, todos los días me lleva a casa y creo que no se lo he agradecido apropiadamente, y pues, espero que no me considere raro por decir eso, ¿Cree que podamos, ser amigos?_

Desde ahí me de cuenta, que las festividades, llevan de la mano un detalle, también llamado, regalo, volviendo a buscar en internet, el primer resultado, definió esa palabra como: "Algo que se entrega sin pedir nada a cambio. Por lo general, se trata de algún objeto que una **persona** le da a otra con la intención de **felicitarla, agasajarla u homenajearla".**

Al seguir leyendo, entendí que los obsequios, intentan transmitir un mensaje, de reconocimiento, cariño, afecto, amor, pero también me asusto descubrir que era una obligación sin un sentimiento de por medio, pero al verte, supe que tu no aplicabas en ese concepto, he recibido cosas materiales por miles, de mujeres , de hombres, de jefes, de empleados, y me siento un poco mal por decir que tu té de prestigio no es especial, pero la realidad es, que Hanji me regalo una caja entera esta mañana, pero tu, me diste un regalo que no llevaba un papel colorido, ni un listón de adorno, me diste tu amistad, fue mi primer regalo sincero, mas valioso que el reloj Rolex que me dio Erwin, además, de que este 25 de Diciembre, es mi cumpleaños, una coincidencia que me agrado.

Pasamos mas tiempo juntos, en el trabajo, dejaste de ser un novato, para convertirte en un asistente de confianza, tu pasión era lo que me sorprendía, ese año me entere que cumplías años, y te regale algo simple, pero que agradeciste, en cambio tu, otro 25 de Diciembre, volviste a citarme, para decirme otra cosa sin pensar.

 _-y-yo, bueno, e-este tiempo que he pasado con usted, yo,_ _tus nervios te traicionaban, sabes que odio que la gente balbucee, o que no hable claro pero te tuve paciencia, porque, quería saber que dirías, _ _y-yo, c-creo que, me enamore de usted_.

Temiste a mi rechazo, después de tu torpe confesión saliste corriendo, logre atraparte y te logre abrazar, con tanta fuerza que no pudiste escapar, ese día, me regalaste un abrazo que me recordó el amor de mi madre, un amor sincero, y que estuve dispuesto a atesorar.

Otro año pasamos juntos, donde pude verte crecer, eras hábil, tenaz, inteligente per aun así inocente, te volviste no solo un buen aprendiz, o un buen asistente, te volviste el aportador, dando tus propias ideas, festeje tu primer éxito, estaba orgulloso de ti, y pese a que correspondi a tus sentimientos, no presione nada, porque quería que tu fueras el que me siguiera sorprendiendo, otro 25 de Diciembre se acerco, ese día me llamaste por teléfono, paseamos juntos, al momento de que te lleve a casa, salías del auto pero algo te detuvo.

 _-Levi, hay algo que quiero decirte_ _te mire, y tu cara era totalmente roja,_ _y-yo bueno, te confieso que no, yo , nunca_

Con un movimiento torpe te acercaste, y yo termine sujetándote la nuca y tu mentón, para que me regalaras tu primer beso, lo supe al momento de que esos labios temblorosos rozaban los míos, por fin podía tocarlos.

Otro año transcurrió, te vi madurar, crecer, ya te estabas convirtiendo en el heredero que tus padres querían, y por el cual tanto habías trabajado, y otro 25 de Diciembre se acercaba, esta vez, me citaste en un lugar alejado, donde solo estuviéramos nosotros, con torpeza, en esa habitación a media luz que alquilamos esa noche, te acercaste a mi, pero en cuanto te toque la cintura te paralizaste, tu cuerpo tembló, al igual que tus piernas, todo tu era un manojo de nervios, en cuanto mi mano toco tu piel bajo tu ropa, cuando mis labios rozaron tu cuello, y mi lengua saboreaba la tuya, tu cuerpo despedía un calor cálido, reconfortante, haciendo que olvidara, el frio que estaba afuera de esa habitación, y de mi corazón, me regalaste tu inocencia, y algo mucho mejor.

 _-ngh,..L-levi,…..te amo_

Tu amor, prometí no lastimarte, pero aun así, tus ojos tenían lagrimas, pero me tranquilizaba la sonrisa que tenias en los labios, la fuerza con la que arañabas mi espalda, y como sujetabas mi mano, los sonidos que soplabas en mi oreja, y los que nunca imagine hacer. Cuando desperté a tu lado, en mis brazos, con un beso en la frente prometí protegerte, aunque nunca te lo dije, me sentí amado, había muchos tu en mis acciones, porque te habías entregado por completo a mi.

El tiempo paso, y ese año, no la pasamos bien, peleamos, por cosas que no considere importantes, resulto que si lo eran, ese 25 de Diciembre, no estuviste a mi lado, no te compartía ciertas cosas, y obviamente comenzaste a reclamar, tenias razón, pero aun así no te lo decía, porque torpemente creí, que si lo hacia, lo harías por compromiso, y no por amor, no te di las llaves de mi departamento, porque tenia miedo a que me criticaras por ser demasiado meticuloso con la limpieza, como todo el mundo criticaba, pero pensaste que no te quería tener cerca, no te platique de mi pasado porque realmente no existe nada importante de el, solo existía dolor, todo lo que quería estaba en el presente, ahí estaba mi felicidad, pero aun así, pensaste que no te tenia confianza, no te conté que el 25 de Diciembre era mi cumpleaños, porque quería que me siguieras sorprendiendo, seguir recibiendo tanto, en una fecha que no considere importante, pero que ya esperaba con ansias, como un niño esperando a papa Noel. Pero tu, creíste que no eras importante como para saberlo, ese año, te fuiste sin decirme a donde, parecías solo un buen recuerdo, uno que se había quedado en el pasado.

Me di cuenta, que el camino al trabajo era largo, aburrido, nunca me percate de esos detalles en los que tu ponías tanto empeño, hasta que te perdí, ponías la radio y cantabas, o me contabas de o que hacías u observabas por la ventana del auto, el café sabia mas amargo, ya que tu lo endulzabas por mi, dormía en la oficina, porque esa cama en casa, era ya muy grande para mi, se sentía mal, decir un buenos días, sin que te lo contestaran, o un buenas noches, sin recibir un beso.

Pero, lo que no sabes, es que aun cuando no estabas, recibí un regalo de tu parte, me regalaste la soledad, por primera vez en tantos años, me dolió estar con ella, y nunca me había percatado de su presencia. El frio había vuelto a mi habitación, al igual que a mi corazón.

Pasando año nuevo decidí buscarte, decirte lo mucho que te extrañaba, y lo que me hacías falta, ayudado por Hanji me entere que regresaste a Japón, y fui a buscarte, te vi, pensé que me reclamarías muchas cosas, pero solo me volviste a sonreír, quedamos de vernos para ver si podíamos solucionar las cosas, y fui ahí, donde me di cuenta, de que el niño que conocí, se había vuelto un adulto, el rostro poco había cambiado, pero tus palabras, se volvieron sabias, me dieron consuelo.

 _-se que, nunca fuiste un hombre de muchas palabras, pero aun siendo tan pocas te entendía tan bien, se que no era tu intención no compartirme tu vida, perdóname si no vi mas allá, pero, quisiera de verdad, ...que me regalaras mas de ti, quiero conocerte, con todo y defectos, no los escondas, porque yo también te daré todo de mi_

Entendí lo que querías, y te conté todo, mi pasado, mi vida, mis gustos y disgustos, te mostré quien era realmente, te demostré que te amo, ese 25 de Diciembre, me regalaste tu perdón, y también, me regalaste una vida nueva junto a ti, me permití sonreír, y llorar, tener mas amistades, un mundo ante el que me había cerrado, hacia su aparición, amenazaba con quedarse, pero tu estabas ahí, así que la acepte. La vida contigo es maravillosa, pese a mi ceño fruncido, o que a veces te grito que limpies bien, solo sonríes, y eso me calma, me hace darme cuenta de que no necesito hacer eso par que me escuches, o me pongas atención.

Pasamos otros años juntos, nuestra relación crecía, me regalaste la aceptación de tu familia, que se volvió mía, un nuevo hogar, muchas cosas mas. Pero, este 25 de Diciembre, espero que me regales otra cosa, te entregue una caja roja, que era mas pequeña que tu mano, cuando la abriste , tu cara imito su color, tus ojos brillaron, ...y tus lagrimas salieron, solo, son solamente dos palabras, 8 letras, 4 vocales y 4 consonantes, que quiero escuchar después de hacerte esa pregunta, yo, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo mientras tomo tu mano...y me dices...

-si, acepto., ha por cierto, feliz cumpleaños

Este día, me regalaste el mundo.

Atte. Levi Ackerman.

gracias por leer, y felices fiestas.


End file.
